maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
Monsters are a recurring threat to the residents of Pure Heart Valley. History Pure Heart Valley has traditionally been protected against monsters by the Ruby Pure Heart, which acts like a cloaking device. When Mao Mao accidentally damaged the Pure Heart, the kingdom became visible to the outside world. As they have lived peacefully for so long, the Sweetypies are unable to defend themselves and rely on Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat for protection from the hungry monsters that are now capable of invading the kingdom. Known Monsters Large Raptor Monster The Large Raptor Monster appears in "I Love You Mao Mao", wherein it fights Mao Mao shortly after he crash-lands in Pure Heart Valley. It resembles a large, raptor-like dinosaur that is primarily magenta in color, with a yellow underbelly, a reddish-orange beak, a light purple crest on its head, and medium-purple spines running down its head and back. It has a long tongue, and seems to be able to spit acid. Tyrannosaur Monster.jpg Small Raptor Monsters The Small Raptor Monsters appear in "I Love You Mao Mao", albeit very briefly. They resemble the Large Raptor Monster faced by Mao Mao, except that they appear to have a more slender build, which makes them resemble small lizards or legged snakes. Also, unlike most monsters in the series, they appear to be herbivorous and somewhat timid, as they do not attempt to attack the newly-visible Pure Heart Valley, nor are they seen being fought by anyone. Bull Monster The Bull Monster appears during a flashback in "The Perfect Adventure", wherein it can be seen battling Mao Mao and Badgerclops. Insect Monsters The Insect Monsters are brown, mantis-like creatures that live beneath Pure Heart Valley. They appear in "The Perfect Adventure", wherein they attempt to attack Mao Mao and his friends. Ant Monster.jpg Impressasaur The Impressasaur is a large, black dragon with red stripes. It appears in "Not Impressed", wherein it is seen terrorizing the Sweetypies by shooting fireworks-like projectiles at them from its mouth. The Impressasaur is easily defeated by Mao Mao with the help of Badgerclops and Adorabat. Copy Cat Monster The Copy Cat monster is a large pink blob that appears in "Enemy Mime". Although initially dormant, it awakens after its puddle is disturbed. This monster can quickly shapeshift to mimic its opponents, making direct attacks highly ineffective.The Copy Cat monster is also highly absorbent, expanding greatly when in contact with a large body of water. Unlike other monsters, the Copy Cat monster seems to have a moderate amount of intelligence. It is shown being able to understand Badgerclops to a certain extent, in addition to dancing with him. Adorabat defeats the monster during her magic show, when it explodes in an attempt to mimic her disappearing act. It is unconfirmed whether the creature was truly destroyed or just reduced to small pieces. Slime Monster.jpg|The neutral form of the monster. Copy Cat Monster.png|The Copy Cat Monster mimicking an unsuspecting Mao Mao. Giant Magic Monster The Giant Magic monster is a large, wingless salamander-like creature that appears in "Ultraclops", wherein it tries to eat the Ruby Pure Heart. Scarred Monster The Scarred Monster is a large, stumpy, green dragon that appears in "Bao Bao's Revenge". It guarded the Amulet of Borflagon until Mao Mao and Bao Bao took it. The monster tracks Mao Mao to Pure Heart Valley, but is defeated by the combined teamwork of Mao Mao and Bao Bao. Cave Monster.jpg Ankylosaurus Monster This monster appears in "No Shortcuts". It appears to be based off an ankylosaurus, given its hard shell and spiny ball on its tail. The monster is quickly defeated by Adorabat and her Mega Mech. Ankylosaur_Monster.jpg Dinosaur Creature.png|Frightened by the explosions from Adorabat's stray rockets. Jelly Monster The Jelly Monster is a purple, jellyfish-like creature that appears in "Breakup". It is easy defeated by the teamwork of Mao Mao and Badgerclops. The creature appears to be edible, as the two grab a jarful of its remains to be used in a cake. Jelly Monster.jpg|The Jelly Monster spewing purple jelly from its mouth. 6 breakup.jpg|The Sheriff's Department engaging the Jelly Monster. Rock Monster The Rock Monster is a large, quadruped monster that appears to be made of stone. Appearing in "Breakup", it is attracted by Adorabat's fireworks, and is incredibly resilient Rock Monster.jpg|Side view of the monster. File:6 rockMonster.jpg Curtis Curtis appears in "Popularity Conquest". It appears to be a chubby, green lizard. The monster is drawn to Pure Heart Valley by a garbage fire, where it attempts to eat the Sweetypies. Aside from its large size, the creature has a long tongue that it can use to grab its prey. It is defeated by Mao Mao who uses Badgerclops' prosthetic arm to fire a laser into its mouth. Frog Monster.jpg Ice Dragon The Ice Dragon is a large, white dragon that appears in "Sick Mao". It has the power to shoot a beam of ice out of its mouth that freezes whatever it hits. It can also create wings of ice that resemble a snowflake in order to fly. The creature is very powerful and resilient, being able to overpower a charged blast from Badgerclops' laser. The monster is defeated after Mao Mao gets it sick, causing it to explode. Ice Dragon.jpg Trivia * Mao Mao and Badgerclops are experienced in fighting jelly monsters, and often celebrate with a jelly cake. ** Despite its similar appearance, the Copy Cat monster does not seem to be made of jelly, or has a rare immunity to water, as the heroes were surprised when it did not dissolve in a lake. * Mao Mao has named two monsters: The Impressasaur in "Not Impressed", and Curtis in "Popularity Conquest". ** Mao Mao only named the monster "Curtis" to use as a rhyme in a song. Gallery Impressor Impressor.jpg Ice Dragon IceDragon.jpg IceDragon1.jpg IceDragon2.jpg IceDragon3.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Monsters